Fade Away
by Flame31
Summary: Mystique is pissed and looking for revenge. Meanwhile the FOH have decided to take some EXTREME action against the institute. Includes an OC, but the OC will not be the central focus.
1. Default Chapter

Hi, I am Caesar. This is my story about a girl who joins the X-Men. But don't worry, the story doesn't only focus on her. I swear, in some chapters she won't even be mentioned. It includes all the other characters in X-Men: Evolution, the main ones at least. The storyline includes a raid, the FOH, supped up Mystique, and last but not least a trip.... Now that's all I'm gunna tell you cause I don't want to spoil it for you.

Disclaimer: This is pointless, but I do not want to get sued, because then I'd have to give up my only possession, my yo-yo. So I do not own the X-Men, I own my character, that's it, nothing else. NOTHING I TELL YOU!!!! NOTHING!!!!

_FADE AWAY_

Adrian Daxon, better known as Dax, stepped out of a taxi in front of the Xavier Institute. The taxi driver got out of the car and helped her get her bag out of the trunk. She reached into her pocket and took out a bunch of crumpled bills, handing it to the driver. "Thanks for the ride man." "Your welcome, good luck kid," said the driver as he drove off in his taxi cab. Waiting at the gate was a tall girl with long red hair. "Hello, I'm Jean, welcome to the institute." "I'm Dax, nice to meet you." Jean smiled and led her inside, giving her a brief tour of the institute. "Well, last but not least, this is your room," said Jean, unlocking a door at the end of the hallway. Dax stood in awe at the entrance to her room. "Sweet," she said, stepping inside. "I'm glad that you like it, dinner is in a half an hour so you should have enough time to unpack," Jean said as she walked out of the room.

Dax went over to the dresser, opened up the drawers and started stuffing her clothes into them. She then made her way over to the balcony, opening up the doors and stepping out onto it. The view was beautiful from where she stood, looking over she saw a bunch of kids in a pool. One of them fell and a bunch of copies appeared and another boy who looked to be totally made off ice created an ice slide into the pool. Dax smiled she already felt at home here....well sorta. After a couple minutes of watching them swimming they all started to get out of the pool. "_It must be time for dinner_," Dax thought. She looked at herself in the mirror, her black cargo pants and large red t-shirt were full of wrinkles but her curly black hair with red highlights wasn't too bad. "_Oh well_," Dax thought to herself, "_unless the grunge look comes back in style in the next couple minutes, I look like crap_." She adjusted her eyebrow ring and cleaned her sunglasses before walking towards the door. Exiting her room, she wandered around trying to remember how to get to the dinning room. She finally found a staircase that led down to the main foyer. Looking around to make sure no one was watching Dax vaulted over the railing and rapidly descended to the floor. About a split second before she reached the floor, she stopped in midair, hovering over the ground for just a second before dropping the rest off the way, landing safely on her feet.

After wandering around for a while she finally reached the dining room, and dinner was already in full swing. A furry blue guy was hanging from the chandelier by his tale while a gruff looking man was yelling at him to get down. Then a blond haired girl looked over at Dax. "HEY WE"VE GOT FRESH MEAT!" Everyone turned to face Dax. She uncomfortably shifted from side to side. A man in a wheel chair came over to her, "Ahh, Adrian you are here," said the man, "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, and these are the students." Adrian waved at the crowd off people. "Adrian here has levitating capabilities of a sort, and can walk on walls and ceilings," said the professor, "Adrian there is a free seat over there next to Ray, why don't you sit down and join us for dinner." Dax nodded and nerviously made her way over to the only empty seat at the table, assuming that the blond and orange haired boy was Ray.

"So you're the new student, where did you come from?" asked Ray. "Uhhh, Long Island." "In New York?" "Duh, its in New York you moron," said a dark haired Hispanic boy. "Shut-up Roberto!" "Why don't you make me you fruitcake?" challenged Roberto. "Oh that's it!" yelled Ray lunging at Roberto. Dax, who was between the two boys, quickly pushed her chair back from the table to avoid getting hit. Ray and Roberto wrestled on the floor, each getting off a few lucky punches. Finally Logan grabbed the two of them and pulled them apart from each other. Snarling at both of them Logan growled, "Danger Room session, now." With that he threw both of the boys to the ground and walked off. Both boys glared at each other as they got up and followed Logan out of the dining room.

"I apologize for that outburst Adrian, Roberto and Ray are two of the more.....hostile members of the team," said the Professor. "Oh no problem Proffessor Xavier, and I...uh....I prefer to be uh...called Dax, if you don't mind, that is," said Dax as she inched back to the table. "Of course I don't mind," said the professor, as he went back to eating his meal. The blond haired girl that "announced" Adrian's arrival, came over and took Ray's seat. "Hey, I'm Tabby," said the girl, "don't mind those two numskulls, there always looking for a reason to fight with each other." Adrian managed a half smile, "I don't mind, I've got like a million cousins, and they're always fighting with each other. Most of the time, they're fighting me, I'm obnoxious and sarcastic so I tend to offend a lot of people." "People really need to lighten up, don't they?" "Yeah, they certainly do." "What's with the shades?" Tabby asked, "Mutation malfunction?" "No, I have really bad eyesight, but I hate wearing regular glasses, and contacts bother my eyes, so I wear prescription sunglasses." "I can dig it," said Tabby. "So, you levitate and walk on walls huh? I create energy bombs." "Awesome!" Adrian said. "Why don't I introduce you to the other X-Men?" said Tabby. She proceeded to introduce all of the X-Men and tell Dax about their powers.

At around 9 o'clock that night, Dax was laying on her bed, boom box blasting the Nirvana song, Lithium. That dinner had been one of the most eventful meals that she had ever had. Rogue had gotten frustrated with Kurt stealing her food because he didn't feel like getting up to get some more. She had gotten so frustrated that she grabbed Kurt's head and smashed it in the food that he had stole from her, before stomping off to her room. As if that hadn't been eventful enough, Rahne, who had recently returned to the institute along with Jubilee, had morphed into a wolf and started chasing Jamie around the table. Smiling, Dax took out the book Great Expectations, By Charles Dickens and began to read. Slowly she drifted off to sleep as she read her book.

Dax woke the next morning and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. "_Oh crap_," she though looking down. She was hovering about 4 feet above her bed. "_Geronimo_," she thought as she fell to the bed. "Ow," Dax said when she finally made contact, "That's gunna leave a mark."

Well that's the end of chapter 1. I hope that you like it. Please review, I don't care if you flame that doesn't bother me. But if you flame please don't just tell me that my story sucks, tell me why it sucks. Ok, so R&R and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.


	2. Danger Room

Hey, I'm back, with a brand new chapter. This chapter focuses on Dax again, but that's only because I haven't really developed her character yet. Basically the first few chapters will be chapter development and then we will get into the real story. In case anyone was wondering about the pairings in the story, they will be pretty obvious soon enough, but I don't want to tell you just yet. I'm evil, so sue me. On second thought, don't sue me, you won't be getting much out of it. You're better off hiring someone to come kill me instead. Damn, I'm giving you people ideas. Well enough ranting from me, here's the second chapter.

A couple minutes after Dax had plummeted to her bed, Kitty walked into her room. "Hey, the Proffesor sent me to wake you up." "But, it's 5am on a Saturday." "Like, tell me about it, these early morning Danger Room sessions are such a drag." Dax's face visibly paled at the mention of the Danger Room, "Danger Room?" "Oh like don't worry about it," Kitty said laughing, "it's just a training program. But, it can be pretty intense sometimes. But don't worry, since it's your first time Mr. Logan will probably go easy on you.....maybe." With that she left the room, and Dax pulled on her sunglasses before grabbing some clothes and a towel to look for the bathroom. As she went into the hallway she looked and saw a bunch of people waiting outside one of the doors, some of them were yelling and banging on the door. Going up to Roberto she asked, "Is this the line for the shower?" "Yes unfortunately," he said, "You'd think that a place with a bunch of teenage mutants running around would have more showers." Dax laughed, "Me and my brother and sister would always fight for the shower at my house, but there weren't this many of us and we didn't have mutant powers......well they didn't at least." "Just wait until someone gets out of the shower, then the real competition begins," said Roberto.

Just a couple seconds later the door to the shower opened and Ray got out. Everyone scrambled to be the next one in, using force if necessary. Tabitha ended up being the next one in, rolling a small bomb into the middle of the fighting crowd. The explosion knocked them all off their feet, and Tabby just strolled on in the bathroom. "Whoa," Dax said to Roberto, "that's intense." "Tell me about it," he said. After waiting for about five people to take showers, including Roberto, Jubilee, and Rogue(No one fought her for the shower), Dax formulated a plan. Right as the door began to open Dax levitated up so that her head almost touched the ceiling. She then preceded to walk on the air over to the door, she dropped herself in front of it and walked into the bathroom. She took a fairly quick shower, dried herself off and then got dressed. She pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. Dax quickly towel-dried her hair and then left the bathroom, jumping out of the way before she was trampled by the three remaining people.

An hour later, as Dax was wandering around the manor, Roberto came up to her. "Hey, we have the Danger Room session in 15 minutes. I'll show you where it is and you can suit up." "Ok," said Dax as she followed Roberto down the hall. Roberto led her to the Danger Room and handed her a standard X-Men uniform. "Here, put this on and come outside, then we'll begin the training program." Dax quickly changed and went out into the Danger Room. Eyes wide, she looked around the room in awe. "Whoa," was all that she could say. "Yeah, it has that effect on some people." Whirling around, Dax found herself face to face with the angry looking man that had yelled at Roberto and Ray the night before. "_Please don't be Mr. Logan, please don't be Mr. Logan_," Dax thought. "I'm Logan, codenamed Wolverine," he said. "_Crap_," thought Dax. "_This will be as fun as being deep fried in a vat of oil...while on fire_." "Since it's your first day, we'll have a real easy program for you."

Turns out that easy, was not that easy at all. The program began and lazers began shooting at everyone as well as buzz saws trying to chop you in half. As a buzz saw came flying towards her Dax levitated into the air, attempting to avoid it. She did succeed but was then hit by a lazer that sent her flying across the room. The second that she hit the ground she was jumping back on her feet to avoid yet another buzz saw. Tabby had deactivated one laser and Bobby another. Ray had disengaged one of the buzz saws by zapping it, and Jubilee sent off fireworks at the remaining ones. All in all, the session took one hour. Dax had outmaneuvered three lasers and a buzz saw or two, but was thrown around repeatedly. By the time she left the Danger Room, she could hardly stand up.

And there is chapter 2. A little shorter than the first chapter, but hey, I have writer's block. In case anyone was wondering about Dax's powers I'll explain them now. She can levitate, and when she levitates she can walk on air. She can only levitate to a certain height. Basically 10 feet is her limit. In addition to that she can walk on walls and ceilings. Ok, so please review to add suggestions and tell me what you think should happen in the story. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED MOTIVATION FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	3. School Sucks, I Know

Well here is chapter 3. The way I figure it, the main plot will come into play around chapter six or seven. No rantings from me this chapter. Here it is:

Sunday had gone pretty quick for Dax. When she had gotten up, she popped some Advil to help with her muscle pains from the previous day's Danger Room session. She then went to go to talk to the professor as he had requested. He gave her the list of rules of the mansion and the name of the guidance counselor that she had to see to get her school schedule. The Professor had been feeling a bit under the weather so he didn't talk to her for too long. Tabby had shown her how to get to Bayville High. Because Scott and Jean were no longer in High School, the other students basically fended for themselves when it came to getting to school. The only other person with a ride was Rogue, and she had a motorcycle so she wasn't taking any passengers. Because Dax had nothing else to do after that, she went back to bed and slept till Monday. (I've actually done that once or twice.)

It was 7:40am by the time Dax awoke; she had to be at the school in 20 minutes. "I swear, I'm gunna be late for my first day of school," she groaned. All the while wondering why no one woke her up, Dax quickly got dressed. Wearing her usual jeans, t-shirt, and gloves with the fingers cut off. She grabbed her army jacket and skateboard and ran out of her room. Well actually it's debatable whether her skateboard could really be called a skateboard. It was old, cracked and had no grip tape but Dax could care less, she just liked riding it. As she ran down the hallway she ran smack into Kurt. "Sorry," she said. "No problem," said Kurt with his German accent. "Vhat's vrong?" he asked. "Well I just got up and I'm going to be late for school, why aren't you hurrying?" Kurt laughed, "School doesn't start teel eight thirty, didn't anyvone tell you zat?" "Really? My old school started at 8:00, I guess I didn't think to ask what time school started here. Man I feel stupid now."

Kurt was just about to say something when Tabby came running down the hall with Amara and Jubilee. As they ran passed Dax and Kurt Amara grabbed the sleeve of Dax's jacket and pulled her along with them. "Where's the fire?" Dax asked as she was pulled along. "Ororo just called breakfast and the boys are gunna eat it all if we don't get down there fast. She made chocolate chip pancakes today and they'll be gone if we don't get there before the guys do!" Hearing this made Dax run faster, she absolutely loved chocolate chip pancakes. They ran to the dining room and grabbed some pancakes right before everyone else arrived. Dax ate quickly; she needed to get to school early so she could find her classes. When she finished her pancakes she thanked Ororo, cleared her plate at rushed to get to school. Kitty had to get to school early today to finish a computer project so she offered to walk with Dax. Dax graciously accepted the offer and walked off to school with Kitty.

Half way to school a jeep came roaring up beside them. "Hey pretty Kitty, need a ride?" asked the boy in the jeep. "Hey Lance! Sure I'll take a ride," she said. "Oh, by the way, this is Dax; she's new at the institute." "Hey," said Lance. "You can have a ride too if you want." "No thanks," said Dax, "I like to walk." Lance smiled, obviously pleased that he'd get to be alone with Kitty. "Suit yourself. Later," he said as he screeched off.

Dax pulled out her headphones from her jacket pocket and blasted some Green day in her ears. She got on her skateboard and rolled along the sidewalk to school. She loved skateboarding; in fact she loved any sport that involved a board. Snowboarding, wakeboarding, skateboarding, surfing, she loved them all, snowboarding especially. She quickly picked up speeds on her skateboard and began to hop on and off the curves, swerving in and out of cars waiting at the traffic light. She got a couple middle fingers thrown her way, but she didn't care.

Dax finally rolled up to school, she had taken two or three wrong turns, went around in circles five times (ending up at the same traffic light every time) but she finally made it. It was 8:20 and Dax still had to find the guidance counselor to get her schedule. Wandering around the building she looked for the guidance office. Finally she stopped and asked a kid who was walking by, he pointed her in the right direction and she finally found the office.

It was 8:33 when Dax left the guidance office. She dashed down the hallway looking at the map that she was provided, trying to locate her homeroom. Hopping on her skateboard she skated around the first floor trying to locate her classroom.

"Adrian Daxxon," called Mr. Healy. Just as he called her name, Dax came flying through the door, still on her skateboard. "Ahhh, Ms. Daxxon I presume?" "Yup," said Adrian. "Sorry I'm late, I'm new here." "Obviously," replied Mr. Healy. "Take the seat behind Mr. Wasserman and please no skateboards in school." Dax nodded and walked over to the desk that Mr. Healy had pointed to and sat down. Only a minute after taking her seat a crumpled up piece of paper landed on her desk. Opening it up, she read its contents: _GO HOME YOU FREAKING MUTIE!_ "And there's the welcome wagon," Dax muttered.

After three periods of abuse from other students Dax finally landed a class with another student at the institute. Two in fact, Amara and Tabby. The three of them sat in the back of the class, listening to music and throwing stuff at the students sitting in front of them. Tabby had put a bomb in one, a small bomb, and was sent to the principal's office mid period. Next period was English, and unfortunately Dax had a happy go lucky teacher. "Now class," said Ms. Jacobs, "Who can tell me about Shakespeare's famous play Romeo and Juliet?" Looking around she saw that no one had their hand raised. "Hmmmm....How about we give our new student a shot? Dax, tell us about the play." "Once upon a time there were these two teenagers. They fell in love, they killed themselves, and the world lived happily ever after. The End" "Well that's....an interesting analogy," said Ms. Jacobs. "Would anyone else like to give it a shot?"

When school finally ended for the day, Dax could not be more glad. Ignoring the earlier warning of Mr. Healy, Dax skateboarded down the hall after school. She passed a couple of junkies with some pot. As she skated by them she grabbed a joint out of their hands, they cursed her out and tried to chase her down, but they were too stoned to catch her. When she got off school property she lit up the joint and was about to take a drag, but she stopped. "_You promised yourself you'd quit Dax. Just put the joint out and go back to the institute_." Reluctantly Dax put out the joint and skated off.

Well there you have it, the end of chapter 3. Please you guys, review the story and tell me what you think. I won't hold the story hostage or anything but it's nice to know what people think of your writing.


End file.
